Wild One
by Sirop de Framboise
Summary: Hoy, por un motivo cualquiera, Astoria siente la necesidad de pasarlo realmente bien. Y quién mejor que él para ayudarla en arduo cometido.


**Disclaimer**: como creo que ya imagináis, no soy dueña de estos personajes ni de las ganancias que provocan. Nada de lo que reconozcáis me pertenece, por desgracia.

**Nota de la autora**: este es un One-Shot respuesta al reto Mis ídolos, del foro Weird Sisters, aquí en . Las bases eran que el fic encontrara sus raíces en una canción, y así lo he hecho. Especialmente para la ocasión, se origina en la composición "The wild One", de Suzi Quatro. Personalmente, a mí me pone de buen humor.

* * *

><p><strong>Wild One<strong>

Hoy, Astoria Greengrass tenía ganas de pasarlo bien. Inevitablemente, después de una de sus múltiples rupturas con el joven Malfoy, disputas que traían a sus padres de cabeza. Poco le importaban los disgustos de sus progenitores y aún menos los desprecios y las chorradas de ese rubio imbécil cuyo nivel conversacional estaba por debajo del de Goyle. Err... Quizá no tanto.

Y ahí estaba ella, en aquel tugurio de mala muerte, bebiendo alcohol de garrafón, que acabaría de forma ineludible y segura echando a la mañana siguiente. Y es que se había sentado en ese sillón mugriento sin ninguna elegancia, había sacado su bolsa de galeones y había pedido con voz tosca y ligeramente desesperada "lo más fuerte que tengas". Ese había sido el principio de una kilométrica sucesión de tragos que por alguna razón que no lograba concebir, cada vez le hacían menos efecto. Ansiaba el desmelene monumental y gigantesco que se suponía que proporcionaba la embriaguez, pero por el momento sólo sentía nauseas y unas extrañas ganas de llorar y reír a la vez.

De repente, vio a su lado una figura conocida. Primero no le concedió mucha importancia, para terminar advirtiendo poco a poco lo que esa presencia significaba. A primera vista, fue sólo una mancha oscura que insidiosamente había decidido acomodarse a su derecha. El siguiente paso consistía en el reconocimiento exacto de las formas de aquella nebulosa negra a su lado. De acuerdo: era un hombre de color (¿Acaso existen personas sin color?, ¿Transparentes?- se preguntó), vestido con unos pantalones azules, un jersey negro con ribetes verdes, y una sonrisa sarcástica. Y luego, la iluminación. Una aparición divina, un rayo esclarecedor, un súbito conocimiento provocado por la acumulación de signos indicativos. Era Zabini.

Aquella conclusión no la hizo sentirse mejor, es más, la hundió más profundamente en la rabia. El inconformismo a ser controlada, a que calcularan cada mínimo paso que daba. ¿Era un delito quizá querer ir a divertirse ingiriendo cantidades industriales de aquello que fuera lo que estaba bebiendo? Bueno, técnicamente, si lo era, porque era menor de edad, rompía claramente dos o tres normas del colegio y además se lo habían prohibido terminantemente. Pero es que le daba igual, por no ser grosera y decir que _se la sudaba_, por mucho que no tuviera.

- ¿Te ha mandado mi hermana?- siseó todo lo malignamente que pudo, considerando que su dicción dejaba mucho que desear, haciéndola parecer bastante menos amenazante de lo que pretendía.

En el asiento más cercano al suyo, el adolescente seguía adornando su cara con aquella mueca burlona. Se acercó lentamente, y le arrebató de sus manos su preciada copa,-de enormes proporciones-, repleta de aquel licor cuyo nombre había quedado en el olvido pocos segundos después de haber sido almacenado en su memoria. Creyéndose víctima de otra conferencia sobre los peligros del alcohol, la falta de decoro que representaba su estancia en un local de tan poca clase, su poca conciencia sobre su posición social y los deberes que acarreaba, o algún otro sujeto igual de aburrido y aletargador, la rubia le sostuvo la mirada, fiera y desafiante. No obstante, él sostenía otros propósitos, y se llevó el vaso a los labios, humedeciéndolos sutilmente antes de abrevarse de aquel líquido maloliente, de ese hedor que causa migraña y pone de mal humor. Sin embargo, el pareció apreciarlo, pues se tragó la mitad del contenido del cáliz, de un solo trago y con suspiro de satisfacción incluido. Volvió a posar el recipiente en la mesa, hablando por primera vez:

- Sí,- empezó, los ojos reflejando malicia- me ha mandado decirte que vuelvas ahora mismo o se enfadará.

Había concluido su breve discurso con un tono de burla por aquella amenaza tan pobre, a la que con total garantía la destinataria haría caso omiso. Y es que la benjamina de los Greengrass poseía lo que los eruditos solían llamar carácter, pero a lo que él prefería referirse como una mala leche acojonante. Ni siquiera de pequeña había sido la sombra de su madre, y siempre había actuado con una prematura y desarrollada independencia, que había logrado imponer después de mucho esfuerzo. Sus padres ya se habían rendido en menor o mayor medida con ella, y habían puesto todas sus esperanzas en la mayor, que había aceptado con reticencia y sin más remedio aquel peso.

Después de todo, no era todavía una total deshonra, no se podía decir que su comportamiento fuese el propio de una señorita bien, pero tampoco se alejaba en demasía de lo que la sociedad exigía de ella. No salía con muggles, no era un desastre en los estudios ni había declarado abiertamente su inclinación hacia el bando blanco de la lucha mágica del momento. Simplemente gozaba más y más abiertamente de los placeres corporales y se deleitaba en un consumo excesivo de drogas evidentemente perniciosas para su salud. Porque sí, era una rebelde, con o sin causa, una salvaje en aquel mundo tan civilizado y políticamente correcto, un alarde de feminismo en un círculo notoriamente machista. Y le encantaba serlo.

Paulatinamente, y sin llegar a saber muy bien cómo, ella y Zabini habían acabado manteniendo una conversación de alto contenido existencial. Tampoco es que le pusieran exagerado interés, él demasiado atento a los recién estrenados atributos de la chica, ella demasiado concentrada en lo que parecía ser un particular análisis de los matices cromáticos que se distinguían en el fluido cuya graduación alcanzaba límites insospechados. "Mira, a la luz es como un poco anaranjado, ¿no crees?" había llegado a pronunciar, la mirada perdida en el vaso que había alzado para que le alcanzara la fría luz halógena que alumbraba el sitio. Mientras, el chico ponía en ciertas dudas su autocontrol, observando las cada vez más atractivas formas de la casi mujer que se encontraba a su siniestra. ¿Cuándo había crecido tanto? Y, más primordial, ¿Porqué no se había dado cuenta?

- Sabes, Zabini, estoy pensando en una cosa- balbuceó ella, recogiendo de él un gesto de escepticismo formado por una leve curvatura de la parte derecha de su boca y una ceja alzada- Sí hombre- insistió- No te rías.- ordenó, desencadenando en sí misma un violento ataque de risa, con espasmos arrítmicos sacudiendo su figura esbelta.

Y él tuvo que incumplir esa exhortación, porque por algún motivo insignificante, no podía retener durante más tiempo las carcajadas que se anidaban en su pecho. Era un cuadro de lo más vergonzoso, dos jóvenes que todavía no se hallaban edad legal para beber, borrachos como cubas, desternillándose en su euforia ebria, sin ningún tipo de censura o recato. De todas formas, aquél no era un lugar en el que se pudieran juzgar ese tipo de escenas, pues se repetían todas las noches, e incluso de vez en cuando cuando el sol todavía estaba próximo a su cenit.

De pronto, presa de alguna inspiración momentánea y efímera, Astoria se abalanzó sobre su acompañante, uniendo con pasión y arrojo sus labios con los suyos. Desconcertado y entusiasmado a partes iguales, Zabini consiguió levantarse a sí mismo y al cuerpo femenino que se le pegaba con lujuria, sin apartar un momento su boca de la de la rubia. Todo un prodigio, cabe añadir, si consideramos la bien patente ausencia de sus reflejos motores. A rastras, y quizá devastando alguna mesa colindante, salieron del bar entretenidos en su avidez sexual.

Llegaron milagrosamente a un hotel, privando a la chica de su fantasía de echar un polvo al aire libre. Él, que aunque no iba muy sobrio, aún lo estaba más que la persona que le seguía, pagó una habitación a un recepcionista que manifestaba nulo asombro. Le cobró, totalmente indiferente, con la expresión de quien ha visto un escenario similar repetidas veces. Subieron con dificultad las escaleras que les separaban de su meta, agarrándose por la cintura, buscando apoyo en el otro recíprocamente, y cayéndose más de una vez. Aunque él no acertó rápidamente con la llave en su búsqueda del cerrojo, impacientando al animal exótico que no paraba de cubrir su cuello de besos particularmente distrayentes, finalmente alcanzaron su objetivo.

Sin que ninguno de los dos consiguiera asimilar muy bien el procedimiento, ambos se habían despojado de la ropa, cubriendo sus cuerpos desnudos con el tacto de sus dedos. Enloquecían, perdiendo la noción del tiempo y de lo correcto, en un torbellino de sensaciones de lo más satisfactorias y agradables, en una explosión de endorfinas eróticas inundando su cuerpo de escalofríos.

Eran conscientes, o a lo mejor no del todo, del arrepentimiento que aquel acto, el _acto, _provocaría en sus mentes al filtrarse el calor solar por el diminuto vano que abría la pared del cuarto. No porque la tarea que estuvieran realizando fuera mala en sí, que, claramente, no lo era, sino más bien por todos los problemas que podía acarrearles la publicación de ese "trabajo". Si alguien llegaba a percatarse de lo que habían hecho, estaban, coloquialmente hablando (o no tan coloquialmente) _muertos._

Pero por el momento, y con nocturnidad y alevosía,- o más bien no, sin alevosía-, la rubia seguía devorando cada centímetro del cuerpo potencialmente fusionado al suyo, generando a su paso sutiles temblores y gemidos ahogados y graves. Por el momento, seguían obnubilados por la intensidad y la sensualidad de la escena.

Al amanecer ya tendrían tiempo de racionalizar toda aquella nebulosa sensitiva, de comportarse como personas adultas y responsables. Ahora querían dejarse llevar por sus más bajos instintos, por sus impulsos más salvajes.

* * *

><p>Esta es la idea que despertó en mí la letra de The wild one, y como últimamente me apego mucho a los Slytherin, esto me pareció apropiado. Ya sabéis, tenéis la posibilidad única de pinchar en ese link de ahí abajo y dejar vuestra opinión. Os lo agradecería de corazón<p>

Besos y abrazos completamente alcoholizados,

**Sirop de Framboise**


End file.
